A Peaceful Night
by Ave Summa That
Summary: Lara settles down to a peaceful night...ha! - PG, because of very tiny swear words...don't try to make sense of this, you won't!
1. I refuse to have the name 'Default Chapt...

A peaceful night.  
  
'Miss Croft...  
  
Glad to hear of your latest adventure..."  
  
Lara chuckled to herself. She had sent Winston on holiday for a bit, but it was obvious he was itching to get back. Lara, on the other hand, enjoyed not being followed around at every inch. She was quite happy by herself. It was quiet. Peaceful.  
  
Lara decided to go to bed. It was almost 11pm, and she felt rather sleepy. She left the study, and walked to her bedroom. As she was getting changed into her night-dress, she heard a loud knocking at the door. Lara frowned. Who could that be at this time of night? She grabbed her 9mms, (Better safe that sorry) and headed downstairs.  
  
"Hey, Lara, open up, it's freezing out here!"  
  
Lara stopped dead, half-way down the stairs. She recognised that voice. That American Drawl, always so...what was the word...sure. Like the owner knew that she was the best, and no-one could beat her.  
  
Lara drew her guns and proceeded down. She opened the door, ever so slighty, and called.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Lara!" Natla flung open the door, which smacked Lara in the face, and walked to the center of the hall. She was dripping wet and holding a large umbrella. She also had a suspicious looking bump under her top.  
  
"Natla?" Lara shook her head. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, you know, I was in the vicinty." Natla laughed. "I thought I'd come and visited you, doll. You know, seeing as we're old work-chums."  
  
"Old work chums?"  
  
"Sure." Natla smiled, and gave her coat and umbrella to Lara.  
  
"Natla, you tried to kill me. I killed you!"  
  
"Immortality...duh!" Natla cackled.  
  
"But the island...exploded..."  
  
"So?" Natla smoothed her hair. "I'm immortal!"  
  
"Right." Lara sighed. "So what do you want?"  
  
Natla raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Shelter from the rain."  
  
"Shelter from the rain?"  
  
"Yes!" Natla walked to the kitchen. Lara followed her, and they sat down. "It's not good for a woman in my condition to be out there!"  
  
"So you are pregnant! I thought so."  
  
"Yes." Natla beamed. "3 months. It's..." Her smiled faded. "...Willard's."  
  
"So you two got together? Oh wait. I killed him too!"  
  
"Yes, you did. But I found his body when I was on an trip in the Antartic. I've already read his books. He seemed a marvellous man. I wanted to get to know him."  
  
"So you...brought him back to life?"  
  
Natla smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Old Atlantian party trick."  
  
Lara twitched nervously. This woman was capable of anything. She could kill her on the spot. Natla noticed the twitching.  
  
"Lara, I'm not going to kill you." She got up. "I'm your friend!"  
  
"Ha!" Lara sniffed.  
  
"Look...no wings, see? And no weird genetic stuff! I'm clean!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"So, are you getting me some tea?"  
  
Lara got up, and walked over to the fridge. She bent down, and heard another knock at the door.  
  
"Christ, what is this, a party zone?" Lara muttered, and walked over to the door, making sure Natla was right behind her. 


	2. Hormone-raged women

"Where is she? Come on, where is she?"  
  
"Oh, for f*** sake!" Lara stamped her foot. "I killed you, too!"  
  
"Yes, but I'm..."  
  
"Don't tell me...immortal."  
  
"No." Sophia clicked her tounge. "My skin is dead. This isn't my body."  
  
"So..." Lara looked Sophia up and down. She looked pretty normal.  
  
"VCI, yes? They do pretty good bodies, and Natla helped connect my brain up so I could use this one."  
  
"Urm...I won't even try to understand." Lara looked around. "Speaking of Natla...where is she?"  
  
"She's hiding. Stupid Bitch."  
  
"What have you got against Natla?"  
  
"Nothing! But she made us all worry, running off like that."  
  
"All of us?"  
  
"Yes. Me, and our other sisters Maisy and Camilla."  
  
"You...you two are sisters???"  
  
"Not...exactly." Sophia took off her coat and handed it to Lara.  
  
"Not exactly?"  
  
"Well, she was born ages ago, right? In Atlantis. And she got frozen. Well, She came into my office. Wanted to hear of this immortality drug I was testing?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Our likeness was uncanny! So we ran some DNA tests...the results were high."  
  
Lara frowned. "You don't look that alike."  
  
"Whatever!" Sophia snarled. "Where IS she?" Sophia clomped upstairs.  
  
"Hey..." Lara was cut short when some-one tugged at her pyjama leg. It was Natla, who had hidden under some of the funiture that Lara had stacked in the hall. How convinient!  
  
"Isn't that bad for your condition?" Lara questioned, as Natla crawled out.  
  
"Probably." Natla straightened up. "Lets hope she got lost."  
  
"Natla!" Sophia was on the landing. "Natla, stay right there!"  
  
Natla's eyes widened, and she shot off. Lara rolled her eyes.  
  
"Give her time." she told Sophia. "She'll come out. Can I offer you a cup of tea?"  
  
"Coffee." Sophia ordered. "On second thoughts, make it a capuccino." She walked down the stairs. "I'm tired."  
  
"Aren't we all." Lara muttered, moving towards the kitchen, Sophia next to her. "May I ask, how did you know Natla was here?"  
  
"She said, before she left. 'Lara will understand!', she cried."  
  
"Me? Why am I so...liked!" Lara grunted. "And why aren't you trying to kill me, for that matter?"  
  
"You might destory this body too!" Sophia laughed. "I have to pay for a new one. Besides, I don't feel like killing you."  
  
"Good." Lara yawned. She tried to remember how to make capuccino. She couldn't.  
  
"Would you settle for tea?" She asked Sophia, who sighed.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
Lara put the kettle onto boil, and turned round, but found Sophia was gone.  
  
"Sophia?" She left the kitchen and went to the gym. There was Natla, on top of the climbing frame, and Sophia at the bottom, all set to climb up.  
  
"Sophia...your hurt yourself!"Lara called. Sophia snorted.  
  
"Yeah...and if you try, I'll monkey swing!" Natla declared. Sophia snarled, and started climbing. Natla shrieked, and stood up from her crouching posistion. She jumped, and managed to grab the bars above her. She started moving slowly foward.  
  
"Nat...!" Lara's eyes grew wide. What was wrong with these crazy women? Hormones were making them crazy! She moved to the frame to attempt to race Sophia to the top. But she was stopped by...another knock on the door! 


	3. Bringing the house down

"Go away. I don't know how you're alive, what you want, or who is pregnant. I am NOT in!"  
  
Lara slammed the door shut, but was immediatly pushed to the ground when it was forced open. Lara screamed in frustration, and banged her fist on the ground. She got up.  
  
"You wreaked my door!" She commented.  
  
"Well, it wasn't very polite to slam it in our faces." Pierre stepped over the bits of wood and glass, and started to move towards the gym. Larson appeared behind him.  
  
"Wait!" Lara called. Pierre and Larson turned.  
  
"Oh, of course." Pierre took off his purple jacket, and signalled for Larson to take his own off. Larson gave him a horrible look and didn't move.  
  
"Fine, you catch Pnumonia and die. See if I care!" Pierre looked at Lara. "He's so stubborn."  
  
Lara took his jacket. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Well, according to Larson..." Pierre paused, to give Larson an evil look. "...Natla's sister's said Natla had come here."  
  
"Why do you want Natla?"  
  
"Buisness." Pierre smiled. "Is she here?"  
  
"Yes." Lara sighed dramtically and led them to the Gym. Natla was hanging from the middle of the Monkey Bars. Sophia was back on the ground.  
  
"Lara! Oh, help!" Natla cried. "I'm stuck!"  
"Stuck?" Lara raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Yes...can you get her down?" Sophia asked Lara. "She's scared stiff, poor thing."  
  
"How am I suppose to get her down?" Lara questioned. "Fly?"  
  
"Maybe you could stack some chairs." Pierre suggested. "That she could stand on."  
  
"Or maybe you could put a lot of cushions, so she fall easily." Sophia added.  
  
"My baby will get hurt!" Natla cried.  
  
"Shut up!" Sophia shouted.  
  
"Charming!" Natla sniffed. She stuck one arm out nervously, and made a grab for the next bar. She caught it easily.  
  
"See!" Lara called. "You can do it!"  
  
Natla stuck another arm out, and tried to reach the next bar. She missed, and screamed.  
  
"Natla!" Sophia looked worried.  
  
"No!" Natla grabbed onto the side of the bars, and lifted herself up, so she was above the monkey-bars. Lara gasped.  
  
"You'll break them!" She told Natla. Natla shrugged.  
  
"I can crawl along from up here...ow!"  
  
"They're very close to the ceiling." Pierre commented. There was a creaking sound.  
  
"The wood will break!" Lara stuck a hand to her forehead.  
  
"Natla, get down here...NOW!" Sophia yelled.  
  
"No!" Natla replied. "I'm very close to the...arrrgh!"  
  
With a final creak, the wood split, and the bit Natla was clutching onto was wrenched from the ceiling. One end was still attached to it, so the bars went down in a slop. Natla found she could easily climb down now.  
  
"Christ!" Exclaimed Lara, examining the mess.  
  
"Miss Natla." Pierre bowed. "Ma'am. Willard sent me here to tell you that...he's sorry."  
  
"He's sorry?" Natla raised her voice. "He's SORRY? Well, stuff him! If he was so SORRY, he wouldn't have DONE it in the first place!"  
  
"Done what?" Lara asked.  
  
"Had an affair."  
  
"Had an affair?" Lara was shocked. "With who?"  
  
"With Sophia."  
  
"For the last time!" Sophia cried. "I did not sleep with him!"  
  
"Who else uses Very Cherry Lipstick?" Natla asked.  
  
"It was not me!" Sophia stamped her foot. "How can you tell what kind of LIPSTICK it was from a smudge on his collar?"  
  
"I just can." Natla crossed her arms. "Anyway, if it wasn't you, who was it?  
  
"I don't know!" Sophia pointed at Lara. "Her?"  
  
"Please, don't make me throw up." Lara told her. "What about him?" She pointed to Pierre.  
  
"Me?" Pierre jumped back. "I'm not a transvestite! Anyway, it was Larson."  
  
Larson looked shocked.  
"No way!" He exclaimed. "Maybe it was her." He pointed at Natla.  
  
"Everyone, SHUT UP!" Lara screamed.  
  
"Talk about PMS." Sophia muttered.  
  
"Look, I don't care who slept with who, or ANYTHING!" Lara cried. "Just...leave me alone!"  
  
"Lara..." Pierre started, but was stopped. By a knock at the door. 


	4. Pool Party

"How in the hell did they manage to knock on the door?" Lara mused, as she went to see who had arrived.  
  
"Hello, Lara."  
  
"Jean-Yves!" Lara smiled, and went to hug him. He pushed her back.  
  
"Is he here?" He asked. Lara shrugged.  
  
"Probably. Look in the Gym." She followed as he ran in that direction.  
  
"You!" Jean-Yves screeched, pointing in Pierre's direction.  
  
"What?" Pierre took a step backwards, looking nervous.  
  
"You killed her!"  
  
"Killed who?"  
  
"Madeline."  
  
"Madeline?"  
  
"Yes." Jean-Yves sniffed. "Madeline, my dear Madeline."  
  
"Larson." Pierre turned to him. "Have we killed anyone called Madeline recently?"  
  
"Urm..." Larson pulled a list from his pocket. "...Madeline, Madeline...er...no, No Madelines."  
  
"See?" Pierre turned back to Jean-Yves. "No Madelines."  
  
"You ran her over!" Jean-Yves cried.  
  
"I think I would have noticed." Pierre sneered. "There's a big kind of *bump* when you hit a person."  
  
"Person?" Jean-Yves snorted. "She's a Cat!"  
  
"A Cat?" Pierre laughed. "You're getting all whiney about some cat?"  
  
"She was NOT some cat!" Jean-Yves hissed. "She was MY cat! And now..." He paused to brushed a tear from his eye. "...now, she is dead."  
  
"I'm so upset." Pierre said sarcastically. Jean-Yves eyes narrowed, and he turned and began to leave the room.  
  
"Honestly." Pierre chortled. "Getting all upset about some flea-bitten cat."  
  
With a scream, Jean-Yves had turned and pounced on Pierre. He pushed him to the ground, and pinned him there.  
  
"Flea-bitten cat?" He growled. Pierre gathered all his strenght and shoved Jean-Yves off of him. He began to run to the direction of the swimming pool, but Jean-Yves grabbed his legs and Pierre fell backwards again. He began kicking Jean-Yves in the face, but Jean-Yves continued to climb up his body. With one great movement, Pierre got Jean-Yves right in the groin. Jean-Yves screamed in pain, and rolled off. Larson gave him a pitying look.  
  
Pierre had dissappeared into the swimming pool room. Lara and the others went there, to find Pierre trying to climb to the top of the large statue by Lara's pool.  
  
Jean-Yves sprinted over to where the statue was, and began throwing all his weight against it. Pierre shrieked, and held on. Jean-Yves continued to smash.  
  
"Jean-Yves, careful!" Lara warned. "That statue is very-"  
  
But before she could say another word, the statue came loose from its fixture and toppled into the pool, Pierre with it. Without a word, Jean- Yves threw his jacket to Lara and jumped into the pool after Pierre.  
  
"Shouldn't we stop them?" Sophia asked. Lara tutted and shook her head. "It's fun to watch."  
  
"Yes, but we shouldn't be watching!" Natla complained. "We should be sorting out my problem?"  
  
"What problem?" Lara asked, eyes still on the two men, who were fighting on the water surface.  
  
"You'll be fine, sis." Sophia waved a hand at her.  
  
It was the enormous splash that made them turn. Natla had jumped into the water and was now thrashing about.  
  
"Help!" she cried. "I can't swim!"  
  
"You did that on purpose!" Sophia protested.  
  
"No! I didn't!" Natla held her breath and went under for a few seconds, as if to prove her point. "I can't swim!"  
  
"I'd better help her." Lara sighed. "Just in case she IS telling the truth." She took a step near the pool, but slipped on the water that was on the tiles. Crying out, she grabbed Sophia to stop her tumbling. It did no good, and the pair of them went toppling in.  
  
They all thrashed about underwater for a while. Finally, Lara surfaced, holding Natla by one arm and Sophia by the other. Pierre and Jean-Yves had not noticed, and were still in battled. Larson, the only dry one, had gotten himself a chair from the hall and was now sitting watching the scene, looking slightly amused.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lara asked Natla.  
  
"Sure." Natla cackled, and swam off to the boys. She grabbed them both and spun them round.  
  
"Stop it." She ordered. Jean-Yves blushed and smiled, and Pierre sighed and swam to the edge of the pool.  
  
"Fair lady." Jean-Yves grinned. "Allow me to help you out of this pool."  
  
"Urr...okay." Natla swam off the edge of the pool, Jean-Yves in close pursuit.  
  
"Larson, get in here." Sophia told him. Larson raised his eyebrows.  
  
"What, and get myself wet like you lot?" He laughed. "Naah."  
  
Sophia scowled and climbed out of the pool. She went behind Larson and went to push him from the chair, but Larson was too quick. He jumped up and grinned at her, but his grin faded when he fell backwards straight into the pool. He surfaced and scowled, and began swimming to the edge.  
  
"You lot are too funny." said a voice. Lara turned to the doorway, and she groaned at what...or rather, who she saw. 


End file.
